


Army of Me

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aaron Cross oneshot requested by a friend on Quizilla. *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Me

Victoria hurried through one of the offices for a file. She was one of Operation Outcome's top medical officers. She was assigned to Aaron Cross’ case when he went rouge.  
  
She was sent to go after him and kill him, but she couldn’t. She had deep feelings for him.  
  
The sounds of shouting could be heard through the halls; Victoria had compromised her safety to help Aaron escape. Besides security chasing her, Byer’s top agent was after her as well. She went by the Alias ‘Falcon’, her main weapons were silenced Berretta pistols. As well as her three highly trained attack dogs, they could sniff out, corner, and kill targets.  
  
Victoria found the file she was looking for and opened it, reading the information inside. She’d recognized the handwriting as Falcon’s, upon realizing Falcon was a double-agent.  
  
_Kenneth James Kitsom is the real name for Operation Outcome's number five agent codenamed Aaron Cross. Kitsom was declared dead in Operation Iraqi Freedom as a Private First Class soldier in the United States Army. He was wounded by a road side bomb, leaving him with severe burns and other war related injuries._  
  
_Originally, Kitsom was from a group home for the mentaly retarded in Reno, Nevada. Upon induction into the United States Army, his recruiter added 12 points to his I.Q. scale in order to meet the required minimum I.Q. requirement for military service. After Kitsom was declared dead, he was then transferred to Outcome, and given the identity as Aaron Cross._  
  
Victoria stared at the writing before closing the file and stuffing it into her bag. No one knew Falcon was a double-agent, which was supposed to stay that way.  
  
The sound of barking could now be heard as Victoria hurried out the opposite door around rounded a few halls before going outside.  
  
Falcon chuckled softly as she spotted the blonde female hurrying toward the gates. “Sick ‘er, boys..” She commanded to her three canine companions. Soon the dogs charged after the woman.  
  
Victoria turned her head towards the dogs and a small cry of fear escaped her lips. She turned her head forward and kept running. Soon a small pop could be heard from behind her, and the spicy smell of pepper wavered in the air.  
  
The woman slowed down and looked behind her, seeing the three dogs sneezing and trying to get the red off their faces.  
  
“ _Homemade pepper bombs.._ ” A male voice sounded from behind her. Victoria turned around to where the voice was.  
  
It was Aaron, he grinned softly as he sling the gun across his back and starting the motorcycle. “You got those files?” He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Hop on.”  
  
She smiled softly as she swung her leg of the bike and sat down. The two sped off quickly.


End file.
